This disclosure relates to systems and methods to release a downhole device in a wellbore, which may enable other downhole devices to continue receiving power.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of any kind.
To locate and extract resources from a well, a wellbore may be drilled into a geological formation. Downhole devices, such as toolstrings and sensors, may be placed into the wellbore to obtain measurements relating to the wellbore. In some cases, several downhole devices may be connected in a string of downhole devices connected to each other. The string of downhole devices may receive electrical power from upstream power sources at the surface or from a battery located in another downhole device. Multiple electrical leads, which may include wires or other conductors, may provide the electrical power to each of the downhole devices.
In some situations, one of the downhole devices may be released into the wellbore, causing that downhole device to become mechanically and electrically decoupled from the string of downhole devices. When this happens, the electrical leads between the released downhole device and the remaining string of downhole devices may become exposed to fluid present in the wellbore, which may short electrical leads still receiving electricity. This may effectively deactivate not just the downhole device that was released, but also the remaining string of downhole devices that were not released.